Everybody likes carrots, right?
by Vegetarae
Summary: After coming in from a long day of training, Vegeta demands food from Bulma. Instead of a nice hot lunch, he gets a hard cold carrot. Bulma tries to convince him that everyone likes carrots, but he's about to prove to Bulma, that carrots can be the enemy.


Hey everyone! I thought I would take a short time out with my other fics and write this quick story that I hope you find very funny. It came to me a while ago when I went in the refridgerator to get something to eat. There was a bag of carrots there, so I took one. I rinsed it off and prepared to eat it, plain, but then stopped myself. I don't really like carrots, especially plain. So, instead of eating it, I let my cat sniff it. Obviously, she didn't like the smell and tried to walk away, but I kept poking her and getting on her nerves with the thing until she turned around and bit it. Then the idea just came to me. I know, I get inspire very easily. So here goes; 'Everybody likes Carrots! Right?'! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No Z for me!...pouts

Vegeta stepped into the kitchen after a long day of training. Wiping the sweat off his face with the towel, he watched as Bulma walked in, stifling a yawn, but failing miserably. He watched as she simply set up a the coffee maker and stood quietly and waited, not even acknowledging him. He wait was quiet until Bulma broke the silence.

"Is there something you want Vegeta?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm hungry.I demand that you give me somethng to eat. Now." Bulma let out an irritated sigh and stomped angerly to the refrigerator. She yanked open the door and stood there for a moment. Then, she reched in, came out, closed the door and went to Vegeta, and shoved the vegetable in his hands. He looked at the food strangely, then back at her. "What the hell is this?!" He nearlty yelled. Bulma, who had went back to coffee machine, simply answered flatletly,"It's a carrot, Vegeta. Eat it." He frowned in her direction."I didn't ask for a damn orange stick! I asked for food!"

"It _is _food!"Bulma retorted, now getting angry. This only enraged Vegeta more."I want some real food, damint!"

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't eat enough food to feed a thousand _everyday_, then maybe you would have some real food _left_!"Bulma almost shouted. "Besides, carrots are good for you! They help your damn eyes!"

"My eyes don't need help! I can see just fine!"Vegeta retorted. Bulma's eyes narrowed. ''Well obviously not, because you can't seem to see that we don't have much of any thing left!" She shoued back flingling open the fridge and showing him that there was hardly an contents in there. This didn't seem to impress Vegeta at all.

"Go buy some more fucking food then!"He demanded.Bulma opened her mouth to yell at him some more, but then closed it. She let in then out a long, slow breath and returned her attention back to Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Bulma's voice was now calm "You haven't even tried the carrot. They're good for you and everyone likes them. Just eat the carrot. Please?" Vegeta looked at the orange vegeteable that he just remembered was in his hand, and then back at Bulma's pleading features with a frown still plastered on his face.

"Who would even like this thing?" He finally asked rasing the carrot to eye level with Bulma. Her face instantly fell and she let out an irritated sigh as her eyebrows lowered.

"Just eat it. Everybody likes carrots,okay?" With that, she fixed her coffee and left Vegeta to make the decision weather to eat the carrot or not. He started to wonder who really liked carrots. He had never seen Bulma eating one of these thigns, yet she saing everyone loves them. He sniffed the carrot then slightly jerked his head away at the sharp scent that invaded his nostrils. his frown deepened. The smell itseld was not at all incouraging. who the hell would even eat this thing?

then an idea shot through Vegeta's head; He could prove to Bulma that nobody liked carrots. One thing he liked most, besides defeating Goku, was proving Bulma wrong. It simply felt good when he looked at her sheepish expressiona as she tried to cover up her mistake. It really flet good to shoot her down a few pegs.

Vegeta quickly took a seat at the table, planning out his experiment to see who didn't like carrots. He would need some people to test his theory on. Bulma was already one of them scince she started this. Vegeta thought for a while wondering who else might be gulible enough to go along with his experiment. Then it clicked. _Krillin! He believes anything! _Vegeta thoguht gleefully. He needed a few more. Who else. Well, piccolo wasn't from earth. Maybe he's never seen a carrot before. That's three. One more...

He was seriously considering Goku but was slightly against it scince he would probably eat anything...oh what the hell. He didn't have to make goku eat the carrot, he could do soomething else. With a little more thought, he decided to use Goku too. Now that he had enough poeple, he had to decide how to make them not like carrots.

_--------_

Bulma slept silently and peaceful in her nice warm bed. She snored lightly as she begain to dream. The white comforter were pulled all the way up to her chin and fifty percentof her face had dissappeared into the fluffy pillow below her head. Her room was completely dark, easily hiding the other person in her room.

He watched her form the darkness, his keen ears easily picking up her snoring and his sharp eyes pierced the dark as he studied her sleeping form for minutes. It had been two days scince the carrot argument and Bulma had surely forgotten all about it because of all the work she had to do in her lab and her company. She didn't even mention the carrot when she came home from the grocery store with food.

After waiting a little while longer, Vegeta decided to make his move. Stepping soundlessly out of the corner he was in, he made his way to Bulma's bedside. He studied her peaceful, sleeping face a while longer before soflty moving Bulma's tousled hair away from her face and behind her ear. He heard her make a soft moan by his gentle gestures. For some reason, Vegeta could not hold back a grin that slid across his face as he removed two carrots from his pajama pocket. Stil quiet, he placed one on the nightstand. With the other, he held in his hand and placed it inches from bulma's ear.

Forcing back a snicker, He gentaly swept the tip of the carrot into her ear, making her jerk awake from the ticklish feel it gave off. Bulma looked around the room, widenin her eyes in the dark in hopes to get a clearer veiw of her room. and the sorce of...whatever went near her ear. Almost unconsiously, her hand touched the ear that something went near. She gave one more glance around the dark room, Her eyes landed on somethingon he night stand. Reaching over, Bulma picked up the wam carrot. This bought total confusion to her face. Why was there a carrot in her room? Who put it there? She surely didn't. Letting out a tired shug, replaced tht carrot back on the night stand, and laid back down and prepared to go back to sleep, thinking that it was her imagination.

Vegeta had his hand over his mouth as he muffled his laugh that surely would have given him away. He had zoomed back in to the dark corner before her eyes could even adjust to the darkness. She looked completely puzzled when she looked at the carrot, which proved his prediction correct. He regained his comosure and waited quietly in the corner until Bulma's light snore could be heard. Then he crept back to her bed side and proceeded to dig the carrot tip into Bulma ear.

This time, Bulma jolted awake, now looking frantically around the room, in hopes of finding what was bothering her. Bulma looked at the carrot on the night stand and her eyes grew wide when she noticed that the carrot had some how moved from where she had put it. It was now sitting up and leaning aginst her alarm clock. She continued to stare, wide eyed, at the carrot that seemed to be staring right back at her. Letting out a shudder, she grabbed the carrot and tossed into the trash bin near her night stand and threw herself back into bed. She had a big meeting tomorrow and she couldn't afford to be sleepy.

For the next hour or so, he had crept out of the corner and poked Bulma awake with the carrot. Every time she woke up. It was longer than the last before she went back to sleep, each time throwing away the carrot that somehow made it way out of the trash bin and back on her night stand.

Vegeta had to leave the building completely before he bursting out with laughter. It was completeyl hilarius the way Bulma looked so confused and irritated when she shot up from the bed, her blue hair sticking up in every direction. It kind of reminded him of some blue hairy thing he saw on television one morning that seemed to have a fetish for cookies.

Gaining some composure, Vegeta took in a breath and then said to himself: "One down, three to go." With that, he flew off into the night to carroize his next victum: Krillin.

--------\

I was going to make this a one shot, but I changed my mind. It'll be too long. Well, I'll be sure to have to he next chapter soon! Review please!

Rae


End file.
